


Морская одиссея

by nover



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 17:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16521323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nover/pseuds/nover
Summary: Пиратское АУ.Всю жизнь Клэри в угоду матери выдавала себя за мальчика, и только попав на пиратский корабль, по иронии судьбы, обрела себя.





	Морская одиссея

**Author's Note:**

> Это первая глава третьего романа, написанного Алеком после встречи с Магнусом.  
> (отсылка к фанфику "Связь" )

_1715 год. Фрегат “Разиэль”. Атлантический океан, в 20 милях к юго-востоку от Виргинских островов._

**Прошлое**

Колокол пробил седьмые склянки, и Клэри, проснувшаяся уже с час назад, легко вскочила с гамака, плеснула на лицо водой из кувшина и, схватив оставшуюся с ужина краюху хлеба, натянула куртку и вышла на палубу.

Вокруг колыхалась плотная завесь тумана, и оттого казалось, что корабль плывет в огромном облаке. Клэри зябко поежилась и, запахнув плотнее куртку, прошла к ахтердеку, кивнув стоящему у штурвала Мэтту. 

Мэтт был одним из лучших рулевых, которых она знала, и потому туман за бортом ее особо не тревожил. 

В предрассветной тишине слышались лишь треск деревянных покрытий, натужный гул оснастки да голоса лотовых у левого борта. 

Присев на бухту каната, сложенного у возвышения ахтердека, Клэри не спеша сжевала хлеб и привычно принялась сматывать лини и тросы. Занятие было монотонное, поэтому мысли Клэри устремились к прошедшему.

– Здорово, Фрей! – окликнул ее вышедший на палубу Радж, улыбчивый индиец, вот уже два года ходивший с ними коком.

Клэри машинально кивнула головой, не переставая сматывать лини и все глубже погружаясь в свое прошлое, сны о котором стали чаще посещать ее в часы отдыха. В них она снова была босоногим сорванцом, отчаянно дерущимся на деревянные мечах с соседским мальчишкой и сигающим на спор в ледяную весеннюю реку. Снова чувствовала стыд, утягивая небольшую грудь, и досадливые взгляды матери, когда ее дочь уронила первую кровь.

Она еще помнила свое настоящее имя, хотя мать почти никогда не называла ее иначе, чем Джонатан.

Ее звали Кларисса. Кларисса Моргенштерн. 

Под этим именем она была записана в приходской книге отдаленной шотландской деревушки. И она берегла его, как иные берегут талисманы, спасающие от бед.

Ее мать, Джослин, была первой красавицей в небольшом селении Тейн. Родители холили и лелеяли единственную дочь, оттого, верно, Джослин выросла легкомысленной и ветреной девицей. Стоило появиться в их деревне видному капитану Моргенштерну, как Джослин в первый же вечер оказалась в его объятиях. Моргенштерн, бывший старше своеей молодой пассии на пятнадцать лет, как порядочный человек, женился на ней, увезя в свой дом в Инвернессе.

Моргенштерны были довольно обеспеченной семьей, и, несмотря на то, что молодые жили отдельно от родителей, требовательная свекровь не оставляла Джослин своим вниманием. 

Через пару месяцев после свадьбы капитан Моргенштерн взошел на свой корабль, направлявшийся к берегам Эспаньолы. Чтобы кануть в небытие. 

Молодая жена, оплакав его, в срок разродилась хилым и крикливым мальчуганом, названным с благословения свекрови Джонатаном.

Но прекрасная вдова недолго оставалась одна. Скрываясь и таясь от родственников и соседей, она близко сошлась с одним из своих поклонников. Настолько близко, что вскоре вновь почувствовала себя в тягости. Любовник отказался жениться на Джослин, да она и сама не спешила вновь идти под венец. Блюдя свою репутацию, она перебралась в глухую шотландскую деревушку в горах, наврав свекрови, что хочет повидать родителей. К сожалению, Джонатан, будучи болезненным мальчиком, не вынес переезда и пронизывающих горных ветров, скончавшись сразу после прибытия на место. Похоронив девятимесячного первенца, Джослин, спустя некоторое время, родила крепкую рыжеволосую девочку. 

Клэри так никогда и не узнала, кто зачал ее. Но сама она всегда считала отцом капитана Моргенштерна, хотя никогда его не видела.

Джослин была не глупа и понимала, как отнесется строгая и богобоязненная свекровь к незаконнорожденному ребенку. Она действительно уехала к своим родным и там, в родной деревне, у нее возникла идея: выдать дочь за почившего сына. 

Два года они прожили под родительским кровом, пока не закончились деньги, оставшиеся ей в наследство от мужа. Всем состоянием владела свекровь, и если Джослин хотела и дальше существовать, не испытывая нужды и не марая свои руки тяжелым крестьянским трудом, следовало возвращаться в город.

Клэри росла на удивление здоровым и крепким ребенком. Мать рядила ее в мальчишескую одежду и называла Джонатаном, оставляя за спиной осуждающие взгляды родни.

Как ни странно, старая, но еще крепкая ее свекровь, не заметила подмены. Более того, она настолько обожала своего “внука”, что даже предложила воспитывать его сама. Но Джослин, справедливо опасаясь, что ее обман раскроется, оставила ребенка с собой, якобы из-за сильной любови к своему чаду. Они договорились о том, что старуха будет выдавать ей деньги на содержание ребенка.

Следующие четырнадцать лет Клэри росла как мальчик, откликаясь на имя Джонатан. Ее отдали в мужскую гимназию, где она обучалась наукам вместе с сыновьями мелкопоместных дворян и купцов. Ее научили владению холодным и огнестрельным оружием, стратегии, математике и грамоте.

В год, когда скончалась старуха Моргенштерн, мать устроила Клэри выездным пажом к богатой даме. Но Клэри, росшая хоть и худощавой, но сильной и ловкой, уже не чувствовала вкуса к мирной жизни. Она грезила сражениями и боями. И точно не собиралась влачить жалкое нищенское существование наравне с матерью.

В шестнадцать она сбежала из дома и нанялась на военный корабль, но пробыла там совсем недолго. Покинув эту службу, она отправилась во Фландрию, где была зачислена в пехотный полк кадетом. Именно там она ощутила себя на месте, проявляя силу и смелость, все больше чувствуя вкус к жизни с оружием в руках. Но, несмотря на храбрость и находчивость, добиться повышения на этом поприще Клэри не смогла.

Тогда она перевелась в кавалерию, где провела несколько настолько блестящих операций, что заслужила уважение всех без исключения офицеров. Несмотря на молодость, она поражала неутомимостью и какой-то безрассудной отвагой. И хотя ее планы были просчитаны, все же только целеустремленность, настойчивость и какое-то невероятное везение помогали ей выходить целой и невредимой из передряг.

Очень долгое время Клэри удавалось скрывать свою сущность. Привычно откликаясь на Джонатана, она уже и не мыслила себя никем иным. Тело ее из-за постоянных упражнений с оружием и долгих маршей изменилось, потеряв мягкость и округлость, взамен даровав литую твердость мышц. Даже кровь теперь шла мало и нерегулярно, почти не беспокоя ее в положенные дни. Грудь из-за постоянных утягиваний так и осталась маленькой и неразвитой и совсем не выделялась под тяжелым плотным мундиром.

Она привыкла к солдатской жизни, к ее тяготам и удачам. И, наверно, смогла бы достичь многого на этом поприще, если бы не приезд нового офицера. Полковник Ходж Старквезер был уже немолод, хотя и выглядел неплохо для своих лет. Он обладал развитой фигурой атлета и в тренировочных боях сражался один против троих. А еще, судя по всему, он имел неплохое зрение, поскольку в первую же неделю своего пребывания вызвал Клэри к себе и без околичностей предложил сделку: она становится его любовницей, или о ее маскараде узнают все. Последнее влекло за собой трибунал, поскольку речь шла уже о чести мундира.

Клэри ничего не оставалось как дезертировать из армии. Она считала это самой большой неудачей в своей жизни. 

Нанявшись на голландский торговый бриг, она скоро снова оказалась в море. Бриг вез большой груз дорогих тканей и драгоценных индийский специй. Неудивительно, что у берегов Кубы его атаковали пираты. Команда была малочисленна и предпочла сдаться на милость победителей. Высокий бородатый капитан со шрамом, пересекавшим лицо от лба до подбородка, щедро предложил желающим пополнить ряды веселой пиратской братии. К собственному удивлению, Клэри согласилась.

На борту "Разиэля" – величественного двадцатипушечного фрегата – долго праздновали удачный набег, пересчитывая долю каждого от продажи захваченного груза. Валентин, тот самый капитан, благодаря кому Клэри оказалась на судне, лихо пригвоздил узким стилетом шасс-пати к пустой бочке. И под громкое улюлюканье команды Клэри поставила подпись под договором.

Только на следующее утро, протрезвев и внимательнее взглянув на ровно начертанное на бумаге “Клэри Фрей”, Валентин понял, что на борту появилась женщина. Новость моментально распространилась по кораблю, и, конечно, Клэри пришлось свернуть не одну челюсть и скрестить клинки со многими, желавшими доказать ей ее несостоятельность. Или просто жаждавшими добраться до ее тела.

Но будни и сражения очень скоро расставили все по своим местам. Матрос Фрей не уступал своим сокомандникам ни в храбрости, ни в удаче. А способности к стратегии и выработке неординарных планов очень быстро заставили всех сомневавшихся не только считаться с Клэри, но и, изредка, обращаться за советами.

Правда, ни смекалка, ни хитрость, ни удачливость не принесли ей ожидаемой должности первого помощника капитана. Клэри лелеяла эту мечту, но, увы, ее принадлежность к слабому полу, сколько бы раз она не доказывала свою полезность, стояла на пути карьерных амбиций. 

Однако ничто в мире не заставило бы Клэри вновь натянуть личину Джонатана. Она была женщиной и не собиралась этого скрывать.

**Команда**

Суета, топот ног и отчаянная ругань Саймона, юнги, сопровождаемая гоготом команды, вывели Клэри из задумчивости.

Она оглянулась, удивившись тому, насколько глубоко в этот раз погрузилась в воспоминания. 

Свежий бриз разогнал туман и туго натянул паруса, заставляя корабль мчаться вперед подобно выпущенной стреле. Грозный серафим на бушприте то скрывался, то вновь появлялся из волн.

Яркие лучи солнца жарили обнаженные спины матросов, драивших палубу и до блеска начищавших металлические детали рангоута.

Люк, высокий темнокожий верзила, бессменный боцман “Разиэля”, стоя на баке, громовым голосом раздавал указания, изредка сходя на основную палубу, чтобы поддержать пинками нерадивых. Вантовые, конечно же, не оставляли его замечания без ответа, заставляя пиратов, живо внимавших перепалке, сгибаться в приступах хохота. Впрочем, их скабрезные шутки поднимали настроение всей без исключения команде, и Люк относился к этой дерзости снисходительно.

Рядом с ним суетился квартирмейстер, лощеный и разодетый, словно франт, мексиканец по имени Рафаэль. Только ленивый, наверно, еще не прошелся по любви Рафаэля к вычурным костюмам и элегантной обуви. Но, несмотря на внешний вид, корсар из него получился отменный: храбрый, удачливый и преданный команде. Клэри знала, что Рафаэль не собирался надолго задерживаться среди «берегового братства», на берегу его ждала прекрасная и знойная Изабель – дочь представителя Ост-Индской компании. Но пока удача не оставляла Валентина, Рафаэль готов был следовать за ним.

А вот каким образом Мелиорн смог получить место первого помощника капитана, Клэри, убей бог, не могла понять. Хитрый, пронырливый, он сновал среди матросов, напоминая крысу, выискивавшую пропитание. И как крысы питаются мусором и отбросами, так и Мелиорн, как казалось Клэри, жил за счет слухов и сплетен. Она подозревала, что ежевечерние встречи капитана и первого помощника были посвящены именно обсуждению настроений команды.

Хотя за Валентином такого интереса не наблюдалось. Он был настоящим пиратским капитаном – смелым, удачливым, рисковым и бесконечно преданным своим людям. Из тех, что идут ко дну вместе с кораблем. Клэри молча восхищалась им. Ее далекий расплывчатый образ отца, недостижимый в своем совершенстве, при встрече с Валентином начал обретать плоть. В конце концов, ей нравилось думать, что отец, пропавший без вести много лет назад, мог вот так же открыто смотреть в глаза своей команде, не бояться принимать тяжелые решения и вести за собой людей.

Клэри мало общалась со своими спутниками, хотя ее всегда приглашали на совет офицеров команды, когда осуждали набеги или принимали судьбоносные для всех решения. Ее знания тактики и стратегии королевских войск сыграли немалую роль в планировании рейдов. Со временем пираты научились доверять и ценить ее решения, но не ее саму. Впрочем, говоря честно, Клэри сама не делала никаких шагов к сближению. В узкий круг людей, с которыми она общалась вне общего дела, входили только Радж, Мэтт и, с недавнего времени, Саймон. 

Повар-индиец, казалось, задался целью откормить ее, поскольку всегда зазывал на камбуз во внеурочное время, подкидывая ей лакомые кусочки и фрукты посвежее. Раджу, по сути, не нужен был собеседник. Клэри могла молча поедать свой обед, пока худощавый и верткий индиец скользил меж своих кастрюль, ни на минуту не закрывая рта. Клэри понимала, что не представляла для него интереса, Радж предпочитал мужчин. Знала она и о его влюбленности в их молчаливого и мрачного рулевого, Мэтта. 

Мэтт отличался от всех корсаров, с которыми она была знакома. Начать хотя бы с того, что настоящее имя его было Александр. От него за милю несло родовитыми предками и собственным замком с подъемным мостом. Что он забыл среди “берегового братства”, никто не знал. Справедливости ради, среди пиратов было достаточно много ренегатов из знатных семей. Кто-то предпочел краткую, но яркую жизнь искателя удачи унылому нищенскому прозябанию среди голых камней родовых поместий. Кто-то старался затеряться среди пестрой пиратской братии, избегая преследования властей. Кто-то не смог остаться в стране ввиду своих политических взглядов. Клэри знала множество таких историй. Но Мэтт и в этом отличался от остальных. Однажды в пьяном бреду Радж проболтался, что Мэтт мог бы быть с любым парнем, который ему приглянется, а не ждать своего узкоглазого демона, из чего Клэри сделала вывод, что Александр-Мэтт предпочитал ожидание дармовым задницам.

Но наиболее близко Клэри сошлась с Саймоном, юношей, попавшим на борт три месяца назад. Он просто спрятался в бочке из-под солонины, которую вкатили на корабль. Ох, как же Радж ругался, когда, открыв крышку, увидел внутри не засоленное мясо, а скорчившегося долговязого парня. Как выяснилось, Саймон пять лет назад потерял отца, а год назад – мать. Отчим и его сыновья от первого брака жаждали сжить единственного наследника крупной мануфактуры со свету и лично заправлять делом. И своим побегом Саймон нарушил их планы. Пока не было доказательств его смерти, управляющий весь доход должен был переводить на его счет. Братьям и отчиму оставались копейки.

Все это Клэри узнала непосредственно от разговорчивого юнги. Взяв под свое крыло милого и неопытного парня, она вмиг стала для него сестрой, матерью и отдушиной одновременно. И, как ни странно, быть кому-то нужной оказалось приятно.

Клэри чистила свой мушкет, сидя на любимом месте у возвышения ахтердека и разложив позади себя шомпол и промасленную тряпку, когда на шканцы ступила нога капитана. Гул голосов мгновенно смолк, и все взгляды обратились на Валентина.

– Друзья мои, – проговорил он, обращаясь к толпе внизу, – все вы знаете, как нелегко сейчас приходится нам.

Толпа согласна загудела.

Клэри прекрасно понимала, о чем говорит капитан, возможно, больше остальных. После заключения Утрехтского мирного договора, положившего конец войне с Испанией, взоры союзников вновь обратились к нарушителям спокойствия. Британский флот – главный враг пиратов – мобилизовал силы для их преследования и уничтожения. Кроме того, отпала необходимость в выдаче каперских патентов, и эта практика была прекращена. 

– Сейчас, после заключения союза с Испанией, – продолжал Валентин, подтверждая подозрения Клэри, – когда Стюарты отхватили свой кусок пирога, они спустят своих псов на нас. И нам нужно быть готовыми к этому.

Толпа разразилась одобрительными криками.

– Повесить английских собак на рее!

– Сожжем их корабли! 

– Заставим Анну хлебнуть водички!

Отдельные голоса вскоре слились в общий гомон, и Люку пришлось наводить порядок среди разбушевавшихся пиратов.

Переждав волну иступленных воплей, Валентин продолжил:

– Британский флот располагает более чем десятью тысячами кораблей. Мы не сможем им противостоять.

Его голос утонул в волне возмущенных выкриков. Валентин покачал головой и поднял руку. Возражения смолкли, как по волшебству.

– Я не сказал, что мы не справимся. Я сказал, что мы не справимся одни!

Пираты притихли, недоуменно переглядываясь.

– Не томи, капитан, – вдруг выкрикнул один из них, старый Джонас, – говори, что задумал! С каким командиром мы объединяемся?

Появление пиратских союзов никого не удивляло: с большим количеством людей и судов можно было идти на более рисковые, а значит, более прибыльные операции. И, конечно, противостоять противнику, даже такому серьезному, как суда британского флота.

– Не с командиром. Единственная возможность выжить – это присоединиться к Пиратской Республике в Нассау.

Клэри аж привстала, ошарашенная новостью. Присоединение к Республике означало, что они будут вместе с такими прославленными капитанами, как Чарльз Вейн, Ситцевый Джек, Черная Борода и сам Хорниголд! Но это так же означало, что добычу придется делить со всеми.

Команда вновь заволновалась, обсуждая новость. В том, что капитан действует в их интересах, сомнений не было, но и делиться никто не хотел.

Со своего места Клэри видела усталое и бледное под слоем загара лицо Валентина, видела, что сомнения еще не до конца изжили себя в его душе. Но он был прав: иного выхода не существовало. Она привстала, чтобы объяснить это капитану, развеять его неуверенность, поддержать, сказать, что решение с объединением – единственно верный путь.

Но ее прервал крик смотрового:

– Корабль! Это испанец!

**Бой**

Виргинские острова были разбросаны на огромной площади, и, кроме нескольких крупных, представляли собой голые камни, возвышавшиеся посреди океана. Как тот огромный кусок суши с одиноко торчавшей, словно перст, скалой, заросшей лесом, что они оставили позади около получаса назад.

Возможно, именно из-за нее, а может, из-за разгоревшихся вокруг предложения капитана споров, корсары не сразу заметили приближавшийся галеон. На бушприте его реял ненавистный испанский флаг. И, словно для того, чтобы окончательно развеять сомнения, его борт с ярко-алой полосой венчала затейливая надпись “Сантьяго”.

Ветер, сопуствующий “Разиэлю”, играл против испанцев, и они принялись суматошно перестраиваться, стремясь уйти от внезапно возникшего на пути пиратского судна. Судя по тому, как он тяжело маневрировал, и по низкой посадке, корабль был изрядно перегружен.

Почуяв добычу, пираты споро разбежались по отведенным местам, быстро выполняя работу. Тотчас были убраны лишние паруса, над палубой натянута сетка для предотвращения падений рангоута, а команда канониров под предводительством молчаливого португальца Аларика готовила пушки к бою.

Испанцы, понимая, что им не уйти от более быстрого и маневренного “Разиэля”, намеревались принять бой. 

“Сантьяго”, убрав паруса, медленно развернулся и дал поспешный залп из орудий правого борта. Ядра плюхались в воду в кабельтове от “Разиэля”, вызывая насмешки пиратов. Неуклюже маневрируя, испанский корабль успел совершить поворот-оверштаг и даже открыть порты, когда нагнавшие его корсары обстреляли борт залпом носовых орудий. Большого урона они не нанесли, но огонь предотвратили, поскольку напуганный капитан развернул корабль и вновь попытался оторваться от пиратов.

Клэри внимательно наблюдала за представлением и, как многие опытные вояки, заметила, что далеко не все порты испанского корабля были ощерены жерлами пушек. Это, вкупе с низкой посадкой корабля, могло означать только одно: груз “Сантьяго” настолько велик, что с галеона пришлось снять лишние пушки. Корабль остался практически беззащитен.

За короткое время “Разиэль” настиг галеон, и капитан отдал приказ готовиться к абордажу. Сетка с палубы была убрана, мушкетеры, среди которых была Клэри, спрятались у левого борта, готовясь открыть огонь. Абордажная команда с большими блестящими на солнце крючьями притаилась рядом. 

Мэтт, выполняя распоряжения капитана, подводил корабль максимально близко к обреченному галеону. 

Надо отдать должное испанцам, малочисленная команда собиралась дорого продать свои жизни, выстроившись на палубе “Сантьяго” в сверкающих на солнце кирасах и взяв пиратов на прицел длинных мушкетов.

Клэри не понимала, какое чувство заставило ее на миг обернуться, чтобы увидеть сияющий золотом испанский фрегат, заходящий с правого борта “Разиэля”. Его блестящая в свете солнца носовая фигура приближалась, словно эриния, неся смерть и отмщение.

Она не успела произнести ни слова, как ужасающий по силе залп раздался так близко, что у нее заложило уши. Когда она пришла в себя, незнакомое судно разворачивалось для повторного залпа, а палуба “Разиэля” представляла собой ужасающее зрелище.

Картечный огонь начисто снес все надстройки на палубе, весь рангоут и повредил носовые орудия. Разорванные паруса повисли клочьями, грот-мачта треснула и еле держалась, запутавшись в такелаже. Но самое главное: все, кто находился в это время на палубе, все, кто принимал участие в этом бою, лежали растерзанные и раздавленные. Взрыв разметал их, обломки дерева пронзали тела, словно копья, низвергнутые богами на землю. 

Клэри растерянно оглянулась, медленно приходя в себя. Ее взгляд метнулся к баку и шканцам. Там вперемешку с частями рангоута были разбросаны тела старших офицеров. Она заметила щегольские сафьяновые сапоги Рафаэля, торчавшие из-под обрушившейся на него фок-мачты. Рядом, в кровавой луже, лежало тело Люка. Недалеко, нашпигованные щепами, застыли в нелепых изломанных позах тела Валентина и Мелиорна. Неразлучные даже в смерти. 

Клэри заметила длинные ноги Мэтта, торчавшие из-под обломков штурвала. Стоило им чуть шевельнуться, как время, до того растянутое, словно резина, вновь сжалось и понеслось с обычной скоростью. Она устремилась к баку, пригибаясь и прячась за телами погибших. Клэри почувствовала, что те из ее команды, кто остался в живых, молчаливо признав ее главенство, следовали за ней. Обернувшись, она увидела перед собой лицо Саймона, испуганное и забрызганное кровью, но такое живое, что, не выдержав, дотянулась рукой и слегка встрепала ему волосы. 

Лицо юнги вытянулось в удивлении, но он не произнес ни слова, продолжая выжидающе смотреть на нее.

За его спиной Клэри увидела знакомые лица ребят из абордажной команды. Нэд, Смит, Джонни-птенчик, Ранье, Джереми, Майкл, Джордж. И еще человек двадцать за ними. Каждый с надеждой смотрел на Клэри, и она, будучи всегда одиночкой, вдруг почувствовала ответственность за них. Словно они и есть ее семья, и она обязана вывести их из этой переделки живыми. 

Теперь, когда в на корабле не осталось ни одного офицера, вся команда ждала ее решения. Простой и эффективный план мгновенно созрел в голове. 

– Всем залечь на нижней палубе!

Она услышала, как приказ был передан по цепочке. Оставив рядом с собой четырех ребят, Клэри осторожно пробиралась к баку, таясь меж тел убитых товарищей. По мере продвижения они нашли еще пять выживших, в том числе Мэтта, который смог доползти до них сам, хоть и был сильно изранен. 

В итоге вместе с канонирами их набралось человек пятьдесят. Две трети команды полегло на верхней палубе от единственного залпа незнакомого испанского корабля.

В раскуроченное окно порта они с Алариком следили за маневрировавшим фрегатом, который, судя по всему, собирался высадить на “Разиэль” абордажную команду. Клэри непонимающе посмотрела на невозмутимого канонира.

– Груз, – пожал плечами Аларик, озвучивая возможные мотивы высадки испанцев на покореженный корабль, – мы вполне могли бы везти что-то стоящее.

– Или месть, – раздался хриплый голос Мэтта из угла. – Испанцы любят порезвиться, вешая и пытая пиратов.

Клэри молча кивнула, поглощенная составлением собственного плана. Она приказала убрать от портов раскуроченные пушки и освободить от мусора место перед ними. Затем уточнила, есть ли наверху тяжело раненные. Получив утвердительный ответ, она отправила к ним пять человек с оружием и приказом задержать испанцев любой ценой. Тех, кто не мог держаться на ногах, надлежало устроить за укрытием, чтоб они сдерживали испанцев огнем. 

Времени оставалось ничтожно мало, и она, наскоро посвятив команду в свой план, приказала всем быть готовыми, а до тех пор укрыться на нижней палубе. Мэтт и еще несколько раненых, вооружившись мушкетами, укрылись за пушками, готовые прикрывать основную команду.

Вскоре после этого корабль тряхнуло, когда абордажные крючья вцепились в борт, притягивая его к чужому фрегату. Тут же послышался топот множества ног и сухие щелчки выстрелов.

Клэри дождалась, пока испанцы перебрались на корабль и ввязались в перестрелку. Затем, подав сигнал команде, выпрыгнула из разбитого порта и соскользнула в воду. 

Ее расчет основывался на том, что испанцы, увидев количество убитых на верхней палубе “Разиэля”, будут менее осторожны, и что найдутся желающие поживиться грузом. Или самими пиратами. В любом случае, на фрегате вряд ли осталось много солдат. 

Схватившись за свисавшие тросы, Клэри с командой быстро поднялись по ним и проникли на корабль через открытые пушечные порты. 

Клэри помнила, что фрегат произвел выстрел, а значит пушки должны были откатить, чтобы зарядить заново. Этим они и воспользовались, застав команду канониров врасплох. Пятьдесят пиратов за пару минут обезвредили их всех, прирезав без единого звука.

Бой с оставшейся на корабле частью команды был недолгим и, к счастью для Клэри, прошел большей частью на нижней палубе, где вся команда спешно освобождала место для груза пиратов. 

Когда они поднялись наверх, горстка испанцев, жавшаяся у грот-мачты, уже не представляла для них опасности.

Клэри осторожно выглянула из-за высокого борта фрегата. Сухой треск выстрелов переместился в направлении нижней палубы, значит Мэтт и его команда все еще сопротивлялись испанцам, отвлекая их внимание на себя, не позволяя обратить взгляд на происходящее на собственном корабле.

Невольно ее взор перешел на “Сантьяго”. На его палубе происходило что-то непонятное. Какие-то люди в грязных рубахах с отчаянностью обреченных пытались противостоять команде корабля. Очевидно, капитан “Сантьяго” был не только никудышным стратегом, но и отвратительным воином. Поскольку из всей команды галеона сопротивление оказывали почему-то только человек двадцать.

Взгляд Клэри снова обратился к “Разиэлю”. Грубые голоса испанской солдатни раздавались где-то с носа корабля, хотя, судя по редким выстрелам, Мэтт все еще продолжал сопротивляться. Клэри никогда не была верующей, но в этот момент она горячо просила Разиэля раскинуть свои крылья над Мэттом-Александром. Храбрым матросом, одним из самых лучших рулевых, что она встречала, ее молчаливым другом.

Кивнув Аларику, она по-детски заткнула уши, чтобы не слушать свист ядра, пущенного верной рукой канонира, и не слышать взрыва крюйт-камеры. Ослепительное пламя взвилось над кораблем, вспухая, как диковинный цветок. Треснув посередине, словно ореховая скорлупа, судно стало быстро уходить под воду. Мелькнула напоследок фигура серафима, словно осеняя погибших, и “Разиэль” окончательно скрылся в темных волнах.

Клэри стояла среди своих друзей на борту испанского фрегата, название которого они так и не удосужились узнать, и, не скрываясь, оплакивала погибших товарищей, уткнувшись в широкую грудь Аларика.

И никто из пиратов сейчас не мог упрекнуть ее, поскольку в глазах многих из них стояли слезы.

**Пленник**

– Эй, там, на “Гваделупе”!

Возглас, хорошо различимый в тишине, наступившей после грохота взрыва, раздался с “Сантьяго”. 

Клэри рассмотрела блондина, стоявшего у борта корабля и размахивавшего руками. На нем были остатки потрепанной сорочки, вымазанной в грязи и крови, но с лица его не сходила сумасшедшая улыбка.

Первым в себя пришел Саймон. Он оперся руками о фальшборт и выкрикнул во всю мощь легких:

– Что?!

С противоположного корабля незамедлительно прилетел ответ радостного блондина:

– Ну и название, прости Господь!

Настороженная тишина на судне была разбита гомерическим хохотом пиратов. Они хлопали себя по коленям, сгибаясь в приступах смеха, и утирали слезы.

Этот ненормальный блондин вдруг напомнил им о том, что они спаслись. Они живы!

Когда эта мысль дошла до них, взгляды пиратов обратились к Клэри. Они медленно приблизились, все, включая Саймона и команду канониров, которые, верно, и имени-то ее не знали. Все, даже ребята из абордажной команды, задиравшие ее по поводу и без. Все они обступили ее, глядя сияющими чистой радостью глазами.

– Качать Фрей! 

Неизвестно, кто это начал, но два десятка рук тут же подхватили ее и подбросили высоко в небо, чтоб через минуту поймать в жесткие, но теплые объятия. Клэри передавали по кругу, словно приз. Каждый стремился сжать ее в объятиях, не в силах по-иному выразить наполнявшую сердца благодарность.

– Эй, оставьте мне немного, – скакал у борта неугомонный блондин, – у меня пять месяцев не было женщины.

– Да ты находил шлюх даже на необитаемом острове.

Голос, раздавшийся в ответ на жалобы, принадлежал другому блондину. Клэри, еле отбившаяся от коллективных объятий, разглядев его, тут же мысленно окрестила “красавчиком”. Чтобы отличать от “сумасшедшего” брата. В том, что они братья, сомнений не было: схожие черты лица, одинаковый цвет волос. Но даже издалека было видно насколько они разные. “Красавчик” походил на рыцаря или воина, в его чертах чувствовалась печать благородства, та же, что так выделялась в Мэтте. А “сумасшедший” походил на циркового жонглера, пляшущего на пороховой бочке.

Пока корабли сближались, маневрируя, Клэри оставалось только гадать, как эти оборванцы смогли захватить судно с командой не менее ста человек.

Оставшихся в живых испанцев пираты заперли в трюм. Молниеносная атака, гибель большей части команды, кровавая резня, устроенная выжившими, сделали надменных кастильских моряков послушными, словно овечки. Да и сами корсары не скупились на пинки и зуботычины, направляя разоруженных противников в камеры.

Нэд, второй рулевой их команды, встал за штурвал. Он осторожно вел “Гваделупе” курсом, параллельным “Сантьяго”. Два судна, несмотря на повреждения, резво разрезали воды Атлантического океана, направляясь на север. До наступления темноты обеим командам следовало выбрать место стоянки, чтобы обсудить дальнейшие действия. Аларик предложил Вихрен Магра – один из группы Виргинских островов, лежащий как раз на их пути. Клэри согласилась, и пираты просигналили “Сантьяго” держаться следом. 

Кто бы ни захватил судно, он был разумным человеком, и Клэри надеялась, что им удастся договориться.

Через несколько часов на горизонте сгустилось облако и, указывая на него пальцем, Аларик произнес:

– Вихрен Магра.

Они высадились на берег уже в темноте. Жаркая тропическая ночь накрыла все вокруг темным душным покрывалом. В прорехах его мерцали огромные звезды.

Клэри оглянулась вокруг: на узком островке, протяженностью не больше мили, собралось около пяти десятков мужчин. Несколько человек поспешили развести огромный костер и подтащить к нему бревна. Часть команды осталась стоять, расположившись вокруг.

Когда шлюпка с “Сантьяго” пристала к берегу, Клэри услышала общий удивленный вздох. Она поняла его причины, стоило ей рассмотреть десяток молодых мужчин, бредущих к берегу по колено в воде. Одежда на них была разорвана и испачкана в крови. Сами они выглядели так, будто не ели по меньшей мере месяц. Худые и изможденные оборванцы – вот кем предстали перед ними захватчики “Сантьяго”. 

Впереди шел тот самый “красавчик”, которого Клэри рассмотрела еще в море. Он действительно был высок и хорош собой, несмотря на изможденный вид и нестираемую печать усталости на лице.

Оглядевшись, он нашел взглядом Клэри и представился, слегка склонившись перед ней:

– Джейс Вейланд. Бывший капитан бригантины “Вэнгард”, бывший военнопленный, ныне капитан галеона “Сантьяго”.

– Клэри Фрей, – привычно тихо представилась девушка, но, спохватившись, уточнила громче: – Кларисса Моргенштерн.

Гордо приосанившись, она стояла перед ним, сверкая глазами, чувствуя за спиной поддержку своих товарищей, и не собиралась ни в чем уступать этому родовитому “красавчику”. Может, она и не избранный командой капитан, но наделена полномочиями говорить от ее имени.

Пираты вокруг костра одобрительно зашумели, и это придало ей сил.

Приняв вызов, Джейс с улыбкой отвесил легкий поклон, прижав руку к груди. 

Клэри жестом пригласила его сесть, опустившись на бревно напротив. 

– Итак, как же получилось, что вы оказались на нашем призовом корабле?

Глаза мужчины блеснули золотом в отблесках пламени, и Клэри на миг показалось, что она снова летит в ледяную реку, раскинув руки. И должна бы упасть вниз, а выходит так, что поднимается прямо навстречу солнцу. Взгляд Джейса Вейланда дарил теплом.

– Это старая, как мир, история, – негромко ответил он. – Английский корабль, испанский корабль. Вернее, два испанских корабля. И все. Был корабль – и нет корабля. Был капер – и нет капера. Была команда и…

Он махнул рукой, не желая продолжать, а Клэри была не настолько жестока, чтоб выспрашивать у капитана о гибели его людей и корабля.

– Сколько вы были в плену? – поинтересовалась она.

– Около трех месяцев.

Пираты, стоявшие вокруг костра и прислушивавшиеся к разговору, негодующе зашумели. Всем были известны зверства кастильской солдатни. И выжить так долго у них в плену само по себе становилось подвигом.

– Как же у вас получилось захватить корабль? – не выдержав, задал Саймон вопрос, мучивший всех.

– Нас осталось всего пятнадцать. Дон Эстебан, капитан “Сантьяго” хотел доказать свою доблесть перед отцом, вручив ему пленных англичан. Нас пытали и кормили объедками, позволяя лишь поддерживать силы. Но мы с Себастьяном, моим братом, давно продумали план побега, ждали лишь удобного случая. Когда шторм разделил “Сантьяго” и “Гваделупе”, мы решили, что лучшего шанса не представится. Дело в том, что Эстебан приходился племянником Варгасу, капитану “Гваделупе”, и робел перед ним. А в отсутствие строгого дяди имел привычку злоупотреблять вином в компании старших офицеров. Команда, конечно, же следовала его примеру, тем более, что щедрый командир выкатывал бочку вина даже матросам. Нам оставалось лишь выбраться и запереть офицеров у капитана, а упившуюся команду – в кают-компании. С остальными справились ваши пушки и отличные толедские клинки, которые мы нашли в оружейной.

Вокруг костра раздались жидкие хлопки и возгласы одобрения. 

Джейс чуть смущенно улыбнулся, не сводя взгляда с Клэри. 

Однако мысли девушки были заняты другим.

– Какой груз вез дон Эстебан? – спросила она задумчиво и пояснила: – Понятно, что фрегат дяди конвоировал его судно. 

Краем глаза она заметила, как Аларик одобрительно кивает.

– Так что за груз так рьяно охранял Варгас?

Все разговоры вокруг смолкли, пираты напряженно ждали ответа. Впрочем, для Клэри он не стал неожиданностью.

– Пять миллионов реалов золотом, – четко проговорил Джейс Вейланд и оглянулся вокруг, ожидая реакции.

Спустя пару секунд ночную тишину взорвали восторженные вопли. Пираты, как дети, орали от радости, сжимая друг друга в объятиях и подпрыгивая на месте. 

– И мы претендуем на справедливую долю этого груза, – так же четко и громко добавил Вейланд. 

Но радости пиратов это не умерило.

– Мы обсудим это с командой, – Клэри согласно кивнула и обернулась к окружившим ее корсарам: – Думаю, ни у кого не возникает сомнений в вашей храбрости?

Нэд и Джонни согласно закивали, похлопывая по плечам бывших пленников, расположившихся рядом с ними.

– Хорошо. – Клэри вновь обернулась к Вейланду: – У меня есть еще один вопрос. Куда делся ваш каперский патент?

Она спиной чувствовала недоуменные взгляды команды. Неужели после того, как была названа сумма груза, кого-то могут интересовать такие мелочи? Но Саймон, стоявший недалеко от Вейланда, одобрительно закивал, понимая ее задумку.

Вейланд несколько растерялся от такого неожиданного вопроса:

– Полагаю, капитан Эстебан забрал его себе. Скорее всего, стоит поискать в его бумагах.

– Отлично. – Клэри широко улыбнулась. – В таком случае, не желаете ли вы, мистер Вейланд, стать членом нашей команды и... капитаном “Сантьяго”?

Если бы Клэри коллекционировала удивленные гримасы людей, то выражение лица Вейланда заняло бы первое место.

Команда за спиной зашумела, пираты обступили ее, пытаясь доказать опрометчивость предложения, но Клэри смотрела в глаза Джейса и видела в них одобрение замысла.

Ей пришлось встать на бревно, чтобы хоть немного сравняться ростом с окружившими пиратами. Она подняла руку, прося тишины. Когда разговоры смолкли, Клэри произнесла речь, которая стала неожиданностью для нее самой. Но в тот миг ее вело вдохновение и золотой огонь в глазах Вейланда.

– Когда “Разиэль” взял на абордаж бриг, на котором я служила, Валентин предложил желающим следовать за ним. Я сделала свой выбор и ни разу не пожалела о нем. Я не знала лучшего капитана, он был верен своим собственным принципам и бесконечно предан команде. Он заботился о нас так, словно мы были его детьми. Он искал и желал лучшей доли для нас. Вы помните его предложение о присоединении к Пиратской республике? Если бы был путь лучше, разве он не выбрал бы его? Сейчас у нас есть такая возможность.

Пираты согласно зашумели, Валентина любили и боготворили все, ходящие на “Разиэле”.

– После подписания мирного договора с Испанией, – продолжала Клэри, обводя взглядом внимавших ей пиратов, – Англия перестала выдавать каперские патенты. Не мне вам рассказывать, сколько возможностей он несет. Мы могли бы совершенно законно ремонтироваться во всех портах Англии, отдавая мизерную долю прибыли. Британские капитаны кусали бы локти, но ничего не смогли нам сделать.

– Мы не желаем служить Анне, – выкрикнул кто-то из моряков. Гул голосов поддержал его.

– А Вейну или Хорниголду ты служить желаешь? – раздался ехидный голос Аларика.

– Они свои, из “берегового братства”, – ответил тот же голос.

Клэри подозревала, что он принадлежал Джонни-птенчику.

– И эти свои обдерут тебя, как липку, – пробасил в ответ Нэд. – Клэри дело говорит. Лучше натянуть нос англичанам, чем положить свою голову ради такого ублюдка, как Вейн.

– Если мы сейчас присоединимся к Вейну и Хорниголду, то должны будем передать свою добычу им. Они не оставят нам ни одного реала! 

– А если нас заметут англичане? – подал голос Джереми.

– Уйдем в море и ищи-свищи нас там, – ответил Нэд со смешком.

– Это верно, – подтвердил Вейланд, – английские суда будут охранять те воды, где находятся их владения. И сопровождать корабли с рабами. 

– Я одного не могу понять, – раздался голос молчавшего дотоле Майкла, – почему этот пижон будет капитаном “Сантьяго”?

– Потому что патент выписан на имя этого пижона, – ответила Клэри, – и, случись что, отвечать перед военными тоже будет он.

Пираты одобрительно зашумели. Клэри ловко подставила чужака, и это не могло не вызывать уважения.

И только в глазах стоявшего напротив Джейса Вейланда она прочла полное понимание своих замыслов. Ей было невыразимо приятно это чувство единения, которое возникло рядом с абсолютно незнакомым мужчиной. То самое чувство, когда тот, кто заодно с тобой, понимает и разделяет твои дерзкие планы и сокровенные мечты.

В этот момент Клэри почувствовала, что вполне могла бы пройти с этим человеком много миль: плечом к плечу, рука в руке.


End file.
